The present invention relates to a collapsible golf trolley. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible frame device of a golf trolley.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional collapsible golf trolley has an upper frame 11, a lower frame 12, and a generally U-shaped upper joint 18 connected to a lower end of the upper frame 11 and an upper portion of the lower frame 12. A shaft 111 is disposed on an upper end of the lower frame 12. A positioning fastener A is disposed on a lower portion of the upper frame 11. An upper bracket 132 is disposed on the upper portion of the lower frame 12. A lower seat 131 is disposed on a lower end of the lower frame 12. A handle 19 is disposed on an upper end of the upper frame 11. A lower joint 14 is disposed on a middle portion of the lower frame 12. Two support frames 15 are connected to the lower joint 14. Each support frame 38 is connected to a wheel connector 10 which is connected to a wheel 16. Two pull rods 17 are connected to the upper frame 11 and the respective support frames 15. When the upper frame 11 is rotated downward, it is necessary to provide a large room. When the upper frame 11 is extended, the positioning fastener A engages with the shaft 111 in order to position the upper frame 11 stably. However, the upper frame 11 cannot be positioned stably while the upper frame 11 is folded.